


The Food Might Be Bad, but the Company is Great

by yellowsubmarines



Series: Cassie Needs to Stop (Fookowl Shenanigans) [1]
Category: Xanje
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I hope, also this is an AU, egging terrible people's houses yay, fookowl is life, i swear i'll actually try hard at this, i think, i wont give up at the end, idk what azzy's real name is, just so you know, only at the beginning though, owl's being no help either smh, owlet is anna btw, she doesn't remember, there might be cussing in this bc azzy and owl have mouths of sailors, this is a really cute au, this is going to be great, tiny bit of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsubmarines/pseuds/yellowsubmarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna gets stood up on her date. Azzy's not too fond of talking with strangers, but the pitying looks this poor girl is getting makes her disgusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Might Be Bad, but the Company is Great

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer;; i don't own these characters blah blah blah they are real people blah blah blah idc
> 
> disclaimer numero dos {the important one};; idk why anyone i know in real life would read this (looking at you, parents) but i don't cuss ever. legit i am only writing cussing here for the purpose of a story. (besides, parents, if you are reading this [which if you are stop it] if you wanted to ground me because of this, maybe ground me for writing gay fanfiction about my friends and not words??? just a thought???)
> 
> (on second thought maybe don't ground me at all pls and thank u am just a poor young innocent fairy soul trying to do some creative writing)

Anna stared down at the empty seat in front of her. This was supposed to be a date to get her mind off of things. This was supposed to be a date that would ensure her that her and Jax weren't breaking up, that the fight they had was just a small little argument. It wasn't supposed to do permanent damage.

She glanced down at her phone. 30 minutes. It's been 30 minutes she sat there, alone, telling the waitress that her date _was_ going to come. It's been 30 minutes that she's held back tears trying to stop her mind from thinking to their dysfunctional relationship. It's been 30 minutes spent convincing herself that things were going to be okay, that he was just held up in traffic or something. It's been 30 whole minutes of her life wasted.

Wasted on somebody that didn't even care enough to come to some stupid date.

She looked around and clutched the napkin in her hand until her knuckles went white. Everyone was _looking_ at her. This was so humiliating. It was painfully obvious she had been stood up, and everyone had that stupid fake sympathy painted onto their face every time they thought they had stolen a glance without her awareness. Anna didn't need that fake sympathy, it just made her even more frustrated with the world. How could they be sympathetic at all when they were on a happy date in a happy relationship? How could they be sympathetic when they weren't on a tightrope trying to make another human being happy? No, they couldn't be. They didn't know what she was going through. Just like everyone else, they didn't actually care. Nobody _actually_ cared.

The waitress returned and gently set a hand down on the table. "It's not really my place to say, but I think whoever you're waiting for isn't coming. I'm sorry sweetie."

Anna scowled and propped an elbow on the table, looking at the waitress through her eyelashes. "I just...I-"

"N-No, actually, I'm uh...I'm right here!" a girl, completely out of the blue, came in and sat down in front of Anna. It was obvious she was terrified, but Anna was downright shocked. She turned to look to Anna, her eyes saying _please go with it_ , before opening her mouth again, "I, uh, I'm sorry I'm so late...dear. Traffic. Yep. Traffic. We'll...uh...take a menu?"

The waitress smiled and set down a menu in front of the both of them. "Looks like I was mistaken," she giggled. "You two take your time, would you like any drinks?"

"W-Water, ah, for me," the girl mumbled, looking down at her hands which were intertwined on the table and twitching slightly.

"I'll have some sprite," Anna answered, her voice faltering slightly. The waitress smiled again and stepped out, and Anna turned to the girl. "Okay, what the _hell_?"

"I'm Azzy," she blurted out. "You just seemed lonely." She let out a sigh and her eyes flickered back down to her hands. "No offense or anything, but it looks like you've been stood up. And I know that if I was in your position, I would want to stop the staring from strangers as soon as possible. You know what I'll just...I'll just leave." she started to get up, mumbling something that sounded all too close to _I'm such an idiot_ for Anna's liking. 

"N-No!" Anna stuttered, reaching out and gently placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I mean, you - you already sat down! I don't mind the company at all. Truth be told, you kinda saved me." The last sentence was merely a whisper, but she could tell by the look in Azzy's eyes that the words had registered deeply in her mind. She sat back down, the corners of her lips twitching upwards as a smile threatened to break out for the first time since their odd exchange.

"So...what exactly happened here?" Azzy asked after their drinks arrived, waving a hand between her seat and Anna nonchalantly.

"Like you said, I got stood up," Anna replied bluntly, chewing on her cheek. Her throat tightened and she let out a giant sigh.

Azzy placed her hand over Anna's in a consoling manner, mumbling, "Hey, it's okay. It's gonna be okay. You don't need the asshole that stood you up in your life anyways."

"It _sucks_ ," Anna whispered, the words enough to make Azzy's hand tighten around hers. "I thought this date was going to make everything okay again. I thought that this would show him that I still want to be with him."

"Why would you still want to be with him if he can't even take the time to show up to some lousy date? This isn't even a fancy restaurant or anything, there's literally a hole in the wall next to the kitchen and no meal here is over 10 bucks."

Anna smiled. She was so right. A complete stranger cared more about her than her supposed boyfriend ever did. "Is there actually a hole in the kitchen?"

Azzy nodded her head enthusiastically. "This giant one too! It's the size of a fucking dinner plate, it's insane. I can't even begin to imagine what caused it."

"Some angry worker realizing they got stuck working at a shitty restaurant?"

"Mhm. Had to take it out on the poor, innocent wall too." She shook her head and laughed. "Absolutely insane."

The food had come out and Azzy and Anna immediately dug in. "You know," Azzy said around a mouthful of food, waving her fork at the plate in front of her, "for a shitty restaurant, this food is actually pretty good."

"Good to what?" Anna replied, her nose crinkling up in distaste at the fish in front of her she had ordered. "I wouldn't even feed this to my dog."

"Hey, is this some indirect way to call me a dog? I'd be offended if you weren't so pretty." Azzy laughed, but Anna was slightly dumbfounded. _Pretty?_ "Besides, I see myself as more of a fox girl anyways." She grinned and winked at Anna.

"You've thought of what animal you would be if you were one? Lame," Anna chimed, trying to act oblivious to the way her face had significantly heated up. She glanced up to notice Azzy place a hand over her heart dramatically, feigning offense. "I was _kidding_. I actually really like owls."

She glanced up again to see Azzy smiling down at her food. There were two possible causes for that, Anna reasoned, either the food was telling her some jokes or she had actually made a good enough impression on her that _she continued to smile even when silence hung in the air._ Both options were good, but there was zero hiding that she wanted the last one to be true.

"So are you going to eat that fish or..?" Azzy pointed to Anna's plate with her fork, an eyebrow arched in question. "Seeing as how you wouldn't even feed it to your dog-"

"Go ahead, I'm not even that hungry," Anna laughed, shoving the plate closer towards the opposite girl and smiling as she dove right in.

"Oh fuck, you're right. This tastes terrible; is this even fish?" She put the fork down and crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrows knitted together in disdain as the waitress set the check down on the table. "So not worth paying 6 bucks for it."

"Uh, good thing you're not paying for it then?"

Azzy tilted her head to the side. "Oh no, I am."

"Oh no you're not," Anna countered, reaching for the check and failing miserably as Azzy snatched it and held it up out of reach.

"What kind of a date would this be if I let you pay?" Azzy inquired as if what she had just said made all the sense in the world. She clicked her tongue and opened the check, looking around for a pen. "I don't even know your name and you think I'm gonna let you pay for me?" She shook her head, sighing dramatically before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pen.

"I'll tell you my name if you give me the check," Anna negotiated, still trying her best to grab for the check and still (miraculously) failing.

"Oh? In that case-" Azzy slowly moved the check over to Anna, but just before she could reach it, stuck it right back in the air. "-nope. I think I'll just name you myself. Ooh, like a pet! Mm, don't think the landlord would allow it though, but I do have a nice little cage we could probably squeeze you into-"

"Shut up!" Anna laughed despite herself. The waitress arrived again, and Azzy handed her the check before Anna could get a single word in. When the waitress left, Anna just sunk down onto the table and glared at Azzy through her eyelashes. "Asshole. Now you're never knowing my name."

"That's okay, I'll just call you Burd, my little owlet," she replied in a sing-song voice, a giant smile on her face.

Anna tried so hard to keep from smiling. This whole sulking thing just to be stubborn wasn't working in her favour too well. That was, until, a familiar name popped up on Anna's phone screen to draw all of her attention away from having a good time.

"What's wrong?" Azzy asked, her tone suddenly serious and slightly protective. "Who is it?"

"The dude who stood me up," Anna replied, her voice low and shaky.

Azzy got an angered look on her face. "Let's get out of here. You gotta car? I walked."

"Yeah, but why wouldn't you just walk home?"

"I want to make a quick grocery run, if you don't mind. By the way, do you know this dude's house address?"

~~

The two had bought 2 dozen eggs and was already halfway to Jax's house by the time Anna told Azzy all that had happened in their relationship. Azzy stared ahead, her expression scarily blank.

"I can't believe what a douche he is," Azzy finally muttered. They put the car in park, happy to see that there was no car parked in his driveway. Azzy turned to Anna and grabbed an egg carton. "Ready?"

"Totally," Anna responded, grabbing onto the second one herself as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She stepped out of the car and steadily opened the container, pulling an egg out and holding it as if it was a lifeline. 

"On three?" Azzy asked gently, a complete contrasting tone to the rage her eyes displayed. Anna nodded. "One, two, three!" They both then aimed, and chucked it as hard as they could. Anna had never felt so great. It was like each egg splattering onto the house of her now ex-boyfriend's house was another string detaching her from him, and instead attaching her to Azzy. It filled her with energy, it filled her with joy. She could almost imagine the bewildered expression on his face as he came home to see the mess her and Azzy had made.

They both laughed as they made their way to Anna's car, even laughing as they drove away from Jax's house. This was the most fun Anna has had in a long time. She was so happy.

"If you make a left, then head straight, and make a right, my apartment complex is right there and you can drop me off," Azzy told her. 

"I hope you know that today was the fucking strangest day of my life," Anna blurted out, casting a quick glance to Azzy from the side.

Azzy snorted, leaning back into the chair with a smirk. "Then by the looks of it, Burd, I have succeeded."

They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, and a small smile made its way on Anna's face as she stared down at the steering wheel. "Anna," she stated, "My name's Anna."

"Then it was lovely meeting you, Anna," Azzy smiled, placing her hand in Anna's and pressing a soft kiss to the top of it. Anna's face heated up, and she felt a tiny peace of paper on top of her palm. Before she knew it, Azzy had already left the car and was making her way to her apartment building.

Anna folded open the paper, and inside of it was a note that had a phone number, and below that, _Just in case you ever want to talk again. Which you better or else I'm suing. xo, Azzy_. She giggled got out her phone then, typing in a quick, _"Not sure I could afford a lawsuit on my hands now, Azzy. xo, Anna"_

Almost immediately, _"You wouldn't stoop so low unless you started working at that restaurant we just went to. Next date, we're going somewhere better."_

Anna couldn't wipe off the cheesy grin on her face. She was sure the more she would be hanging out with Azzy, the more that smile would be there.

Which, for the first time in a while, she would accept with open arms.


End file.
